The Day I Was Born
by Cre Ookami
Summary: Everyone has a birthday. For some, birthdays are very special. A series of oneshots.
1. Saphira

Summary: Everyone has a birthday. For some, birthdays are very special. A series of oneshots. R&R.

Title: The Day I Was Born

By: Jedi totallyNsane (that's me!)

This came from a journal write we had to do in English last week sometime. The prompt was "The day I was born..." I'm sure my teacher expected us to write about our births, but when she said "it can be fiction" the first thing I thought of was Luke Skywalker's birth. Yes, I know this chapter is Saphira, but that's only because I couldn't bring my journal home and type it up. Any other ideas, anyone else you want, tell me, pretty please! R&R.

* * *

Saphira

I remember the day I was born. Well, of course I do. After all, my mind was working decades before I emerged into the world. But those few years, they stand out in my mind. I spent over one hundred years waiting for my Rider. I refused countless people. I waited alone in the darkness. Yes, I wanted free, but I understood even then the necessity to choose the right person. So for over one hundred years, I sat still in my shell. Not moving. Not breathing. Just waiting.

And then my silent existence was shattered. I was stolen from the castle of Urû'baen by a common thief working for an organization who wanted to be free of the king. I was carried all over Alagaësia, fought over. People killed for me. A dark man, Morzan his name was, found the thief and killed him, but another Rider, Brom, came and killed the dark Rider. Brom took me south, to a place deep within the mountains. There I was fought over again, but this time it was fighting with words, not weapons. Once again, Brom stepped in and resolved the issue. For ten years, he said, I was to be carried between the elves and the Varden. And I was, by an elf. But I did not hatch for any of the being who passed me, who held my egg. None of them was the right person. And then Durza came.

It was fate. The elf-girl who carried me, Arya, was taken, and I mourned for her, as she was a good person. I felt her destiny was important, though at the time I didn't know how. She sent me far across the land by magic, power that sang in my blood. That same power that told me that the boy who found me, the young hunter who watched me appear of thin air in the middle of the mountains, was the one I was looking for. He had that same power Brom possessed, I could feel it. He was strong, young, brave, caring, everything I could ever want in a Rider. Yes. Eragon would be my Rider, and we would shake the Empire to its roots.

* * *

Please give me feedback. I'd like to know if you want me to keep going with this, and who else you think I should do. Thanks all!


	2. Anakin

Snow leopard freak asked for this one. Here ya go!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these. Saphira belongs to Paolini and Anakin is property of the wonderful George Lucas. Oh well. One day I'll have my OWN characters and people will have to say I own them! Mwahahahaha!

* * *

The Force sang at my birth.

I was one with the Force; the bright energy field was all around me, tangible. I didn't know then what it was, but it was good, light, untouched by any corruption of life or hate or love. Just inextinguishable goodness. It comforted me, calmed me. I was never alone; the Force was always there to watch over me.

Mom didn't understand this, the Force told me. She was unable to touch the bright field, to wrap herself in its warmth and bask in the goodness. But she loved me, no matter what, and that was all I needed. She didn't know how I came along, or why, but she loved me unconditionally. I had everything I ever wanted.

I could feel that love even before I ever emerged into the world. It nurtured me, it fed me, it helped me grow. Before I even knew what I was doing, I was immersing myself in the Force. I was its child, the embodiment of the bright nexus of energy. And I was loved for that. Like a parent, the Force always watched over me, there to help if ever I needed it. Like a limb, or an organ, it was an integral part of me. I could not live without it, my parent, friend, sibling, protector, and everything in between. The Force loved me as a parent loves a child, and I loved the Force back. The Force was my other half, my spirit.

The Force has always been with me. We are one.

* * *

Once again, it is time for you to review! And tell me if you want anyone else!


	3. Luke

Here's the first one. You know, the one I was going to post first? Well, I just now found it sitting around my room and typed it up. Not sure how much I like it, I think Anakin's was better. Any one else you want me to write up, please send me a message or a review or something. Thanks.

Disclaimer - Star Wars existed before I was born, thus I cannot own it.

* * *

The day I was born was a sad day. It was on a cold, lonely planet where Mother resided, hovering between life and death. I could feel people outside, warm lights in my minds eye. I was too young to know what they really were, beings bathed in the Force, but I knew they were there, warm and caring. And worried. That made me worried too.

Mother was sad. I could feel it in her heartbeat, her breathing, the warm body that surrounded my sister and me. I wanted to help her; to be with her on the outside, to make her happy. How could she be sad with us inside her, our love for the being who had protected us since the beginning of our existence filling our hearts, and her love returned to us in hers? I wanted nothing more than to leave this place and join her, out in the open.

My sister wanted the same thing. It's strange, the bond we share. I know what she feels, and she knows the same about me. We cannot truly be separated by distance or strength or power, by anything. No matter what, the bond will always keep us together. What we both wanted then was to see Mother.

I led the way, moving to a light that was both physical and in the Force. Then I was out. I was wrapped in something soft, and passed to a large man. I couldn't see him, he was a blur, but I felt him. He was a warm, golden glow, and his presence soothed me. I latched onto his light, looking for comfort, and he responded to my touch. Then my sister was there too, and for a moment, yet an eternity, she, Mother, and myself were together in the world. Mother said something to the man who held me, something I didn't understand, I wouldn't until much later. And then she was gone, cold, dark, her light gone. Dead. I began to cry.


End file.
